No tomes alcohol si eres inglés, y menos si eres Alice Kirkland
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: Alice despierta un día en una cama desconocida, con muchas nauseas y sin recuerdos de lo que había hecho anoche. -Por favor dime que se nos ocurrió dormirnos sin ropa por el calor. Yuri. AU humano. Yuri. Personajes Nyotalia a mi antojo. Mmm, yuri. Por ahora solo T. Yuri.


Bueno, aquí tengo el primer capítulo de una locura que se me ocurrió. Crack, o algo así. Ahorita inicia como T, porque soy paraoica, pero más adelante subirá a M sdzgjnzsfhcx Soy bien malota.

Disclaimer: Hetalia, y sus personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Ahorita no, pero luego aparecerá yuri, temas sexuales y de fiestas y tal vez yaoi. Así que a quién no le agrade (el yuri obviamente, que sé que a la mayoría nos gusta el yaoi) siéntase libre de abandonar la sala.

* * *

"Hoy será la última vez." Me repito una y otra vez en mi mente, como si así me fuera a convencer de que era a ser verdad. Porque sé muy bien que eso es una mentira. Una completa e inmunda mentira

Camino hacia mi casa cargando mi mochila con botoncitos de los Rollings Stones en un hombro. Muchos viejos me decían siempre que me veían que eso me iba a lastimar, que hace daño a los huesos y montón de cosas más. Pero como ven, a mi me importa un bledo eso. No es tanto que no me importa si me lesiono la columna o no sé qué, sino más bien el tono en el que lo decían. Me lo escupían en la cara como si fuera una chica rebelde a la que hay que enderezar. En esa situación literalmente. No comprenden el hecho de que yo tengo más de dama que esas señoras a las que solo les gustaba criticar a la gente como yo. Y si se dan cuenta, eso es mucho decir para ellas.

La verdad no estoy diciendo que no sea educada ni nada así. Sino que hay personas que me logran sacar de quicio tan fácilmente. Y bueno, esas personas no son un grupo tan pequeño. ¿Cuántos serán? Mas o menos ¿qué será? ¿como la mitad de la clase? Sí, algo así. Todos ellos me dicen que escucho música rara, o que tengo amigos imaginarios y que estoy loca, o que tengo un acento chistoso. ¿Qué esperaban, idiotas? ¡Si soy de Inglaterra! Naturalmente hablo correctamente. Que no es mi culpa que todos ellos hablen acortando lo más que pueden las palabras y deformando el bello idioma de Shakespeare.

Por supuesto que ese montón de desgraciados están liderados por alguien que por sí solos no podrían ni ponerse de acuerdo ni para mover una papa. Y esa persona es Emily Jones. Imaginen que ahora mismo estoy levantando el brazo en actitud heroica y que un adecuado viento sopla mi pelo.

¡Y es que esa loca parece tener una obsesión conmigo! ¡En serio! Siempre me anda buscando para molestarme. Me sigue en los salones, me sigue por los pasillos, me sigue en los jardines ¡y van varias veces que me sigue al baño! Me empieza a dar un poco de miedo. El hecho de pensar que ahora mismo podría estar caminando detrás de mí, o escondiéndose en los arbustos de la vecina, espiándome…

Volteo a mis espaldas para comprobar que eso no sea cierto. ¿No? No. Parece que estoy segura.

Bueno. Por lo menos tengo a Meg. O algo así.

Y es que a la condenada le gusta escabullirse y desaparecer por un rato. Y luego viene y me dice que ha estado todo el tiempo a mi lado. Como que es algo traviesilla. A veces nos vemos en los recesos entre clases o para hacer trabajos juntas. Bueno, ella es la que me va mi encuentro, porque pues yo no soy capaz de verla si siempre está escondida por ahí. Aunque a veces se pone a llorar porque dice que la ignoro y cosas así

Bueno por fin llego a mi casa, sin rastros de la acosadora de Emily o de Meg.

Admito que no es una casa muy grande o muy lujosa, pero está bonita. Sip. Así es.

Subo las escaleras de hacia mi habitación mientras respondo el saludo que mi mamá me dice desde la cocina.

Al fin en mi santuario. Mi querido, amado y privado cuarto. Donde puedo escuchar la música tan fuerte como se me dé la gana y donde puedo investigar mis cosas… Y con eso me refiero a mis hechizos y mis pociones.

¡Eh, que yo soy una bruja de verdad! ¡No como los de Harry Potter ni nada de eso! ¡Créanme!

Bueno. Estoy en eso. Estoy segura de que tengo poderes. Sé muchos hechizos que los podrían convencer. ¡En serio!

Solo que siempre que intento convocar a algún ser del mas allá para que me apoye, aparece esa tipa rara rusa de la escuela. No sé porqué.

Como sea. Estoy en mi cuarto. Sola. A no ser que…

Busco bajo de la cama, de entre las cortinas, debajo del escritorio y dentro del closet. ¡Allí estaba el maldito! Jalo a Peter de la camisa, arrastrándolo afuera de mi pieza.

-¡No, Alice! ¡Déjame quedarme aquí! ¡Tu ropa está muy suavecita! –me chilla el mocoso, tratando de soltarse.

Siempre anda poniendo escusas para estar aquí, en vez de la habitación que comparte con Scott. Parece que no le gusta mucho estar con él. Como que le da miedo. Bueno, lo comprendo. Mi hermano a veces sí da miedo. ¡Pero no tiene que venir a esconderse todo el tiempo aquí, violando mi privacidad! Me compadezco del pobrecillo, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Así que lo saco de una patada en el trasero ignorando sus lloriqueos.

Ahora sí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Mi cuarto.

Pues es bastante simple. Tengo una ventana que da a la cuadra y que si la dejo abierta me llenan el piso de huevos. Tengo una cama, un escritorio, una computadora… Y mis queridos posters de bandas. Oh, sí. Son mi pequeña colección que me ha costado lo mío, pero lo valen. Y mis discos, que son preciosísimos para mí. Y como me puedo olvidar de mi guitarra eléctrica. Mi niña y prácticamente mi hija.

La música es mi mundo personal donde siempre puedo ir cuando necesito refugio de esta amargada realidad. Tocar mi hermosa Fender me lleva a las puertas del mismísimo cielo. Y nada supera las canciones de Oasis, o de Muse, de Queen y los Beatles. Mis ídolos.

Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos.

Voy a mi computadora y la enciendo.

Como el sistema tarda años en iniciarse, me cambio el uniforme de la escuela por mi pijama. Porque adoro estar en pijama en la casa. Y el uniforme de la Academia W no es el mejor de todos.

Lo más probable, al estar en Estados Unidos, es que mi ropa para ir a la escuela fuera simple y mundana ropa de calle. Pero al parecer tengo unas calificaciones demasiado buenas y un talento innato para la música que me han dado una beca para estudiar en esa prestigiosa escuela privada de niños ricos como la mimada de Emily Jones.

Es por eso que estoy en este país. Es por eso que mi mamá, mis dos hermanos y yo nos vinimos para acá, mientras mi papá y mis otros dos hermanos siguen allá en Inglaterra. Mi mamá consiguió poder inscribir en la Academia W a Peter y Scott también. De Peter si me creo que lo acepten, pero de Scott…

No me arrepiento de estar aquí, pero extraño Londres. A mis viejos amigos. Aquí no conozco a nadie más que a Meg y a unas cuantas personas más del "club de nerds", como nos suelen llamar.

Mi vida aquí es algo triste.

¡Ah! Entre tanto pensamiento ya se inició la computadora.

Me voy directo al explorador y abro Facebook. Algo irónico, considerando que no tengo vida social en la vida real. Pero al final siempre sirve de algo tener a algunos compañeros como amigos para las tareas y los trabajos.

Mn. Qué extraño. Tengo una notificación.

La abro y lo que dice es lo siguiente:

_Honda Sakura te ha invitado a "Fiesta en casa de Julchen. ¡Inviten a todos los que quieran!"_

¿Quién es Sakura? Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… ¡Ah! Es una chica de Japón con la que he hablado unas cuantas veces.

¿Me han invitado a una fiesta? ¿A mí? Parece sospechoso…

Por si las dudas mejor se lo pregunto a quien me invitó.

_-¿Si es cierto que va a haber una fiesta en casa de Julchen? _–le escribo en una ventana de conversación a Sakura.

_-Sí-_responde lacónica.

_-¿Por qué me invitaste?_

Veo el de que está escribiendo, pero está tardando mucho.

_-Creí que le gustaría a Alice-chan_

¿Solo por eso? A mí me parece que hay gato encerrado.

_-¿Si crees que los demás quieran que esté ahí?_

Claro, que Julchen es una de las de más poder ahí en la escuela. Y no creo que inviten a una rarita a una fiesta. Pero bueno, con lo que decía de "inviten a todos los que quieran" se notaba a leguas que solo quería hacer más concurrencia en la fiesta.

_-No creo que les moleste. ¿Va a ir?_

_-No lo sé. No creo._

_-Por favor vaya. No me llevo muy bien con los demás y usted es de las pocas con las que puedo hablar civilizadamente. _

Sakura tampoco es muy popular entre los ricos de ahí, ahora que lo pienso bien. También tiene beca y está conmigo en el club de nerds. Tiene razón, de hecho. Sé que también con lo tímida que es no creo que se pueda conseguir un buen ligue para el fin de semana, aunque fea no es. Le puedo hacer compañía. Y le creo la parte de que soy de las pocas con las que puede hablar civilizadamente.

_-Bueno. Si no tengo nada importante que hacer esa noche, iré._

_-Muchas gracias, Alice-chan._

Qué extraño. Bueno, ni siquiera he visto cuando es. Me fije de nuevo. Es este viernes. Y hoy estamos a… Miércoles.

¿Qué tengo que hacer este viernes? Nada, como siempre. Pues tengo que ir entonces, que no puedo dejar desamparada a Sakura.

Pensé. Seguramente van a ir Emily y todos los otros idiotas. Si los impresiono y quedo bien seguro que me dejan en paz. Sí.

Iré. Definitivamente.

Será la última vez que me vean como la excéntrica Kirkland.

* * *

Pff. Éste es el primer capítulo introductorio de mi historia yuri. Porque adoro el yuri, que si no ponía gays aquí. Y no todos van a ser Nyotalias. Voy a ponerlos a mi gusto y como se me dé la gana.

Como ven, mi Alice no tiene amigos y Emily está obsesionada con ella. Y sobre la guitarra y los grupos, en realidad no sé nada. Solo puse cosas que se me ocurrieron podrían concordar con ella.

Si tienen una sugerencia, una crítica, una pregunta o simplemente un comentario, pónganmenlo en un adorable review. Entre más reviews, más pervertida haré a Emily ;D


End file.
